


Bizarre Adventures in the Commonwealth

by NinjaMoleRat



Category: Fallout 4, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaMoleRat/pseuds/NinjaMoleRat
Summary: In this ridiculous, niche crossover, Nate the Sole Survivor teams up with Piper Wright and Nick Valentine to search through the Commonwealth for Kellog, who has apparently been mass-attacking the people of the Commonwealth with a mysterious golden arrow. With their help and the help of his Stand, Nate intends to avenge his wife and murder Kellog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna pretend for even a second this is some high art or something, it's mostly just a proof of concept I thought would be fun to write. Might do more if people like it, or even if I just like making it.

"Soooo Nick," Piper said, stepping around the freshly killed mole rat that had jumped out, scaring the heck out of both her and her synthetic friend. "Tell me again why we're so far out from the city? We're lucky we didn't get our brains chomped on by all those ghouls from Lexington."

"If you'll recall," Nick began, his pipe revolver now at the ready in case another rodent decides to invade his personal bubble, "A friend of mine was nice enough to tell me there was someone living out here who's got some kind of 'weirdo stuff', as he called it. Figured it might be something like you've got, so I figured we'd pay him a visit. Bit of the secluded type, but if my hunch is right, he's exactly the man we're looking for."

It wasn't too long after that the two arrived at what the synth believed to be their destination. A rundown old truck stop that read 'Red Rocket' on a busted up sign. Several holes were dug in the ground with blood splattered around them, probably from more mole rats. Piper was on edge, but Nick seemed as relaxed as ever. She wondered that maybe he was programmed to not feel fear? Probably came in handy a lot, Piper could attest that staying calm in a sticky situation was the best thing you could do.

Nick knocked on the rusted metal door to no answer. He grumbled slightly before he tried again. They both weren't fully surprised to have heard the sound of a gun clicking inside. "Hey, don't shoot!" Nick called into the station, "We aren't raiders, we just want to talk to you!"

A male voice responded to Nick's plea. "You've got ten seconds."

The synth began, "You're a vault dweller, right? Vault 111, by Sanctuary Hills?" Nick continued as the man kept counting. "We just need to talk to you about the man who killed your wife."

There was a harsh silence for several seconds before the door suddenly slid open. A tall man with scraggly black hair and a messy, unkempt beard with a dirty black shirt and a long, brown coat came out. Nick now suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a sawed-off double barrel shotgun. "One."

Piper sprang into action, acting reflexively upon seeing the shotgun. "D3!" She commanded, reaching for the boomstick. Her Stand, Demon, Devil, Doll, shot out from her hand. It took the form of a red, thick slime that reached out to the barrel of the gun. The man flinched, the weapon firing with a muffled bang as D3 caught the pellets in its gelatinous ooze.

He stepped back, his jaw tightened as he looked upon Piper and her Stand. The reporter stepped through the door to his truck stop, the slime releasing the pellets into her hand so she may boastingly present them to him. "I think these are yours."

The man's expression turned quite stern. "Get out."

"Yeah, sorry, not happening," Piper said, stirring the shotgun pellets around in her palm. "I'm not a witch or something if that's what you're wondering. And yeah, what you just saw is real."

The red slime emerged from Piper's back, taking a vaguely humanoid shape as the reporter started to glow with a rose-colored aura. The slime looked somewhat like a woman, red and shiny with gold highlights, and three faces looking in different directions on the head. One had stubby horns, another had a long, winding tongue, and the last had round, hollow eyes and circles of blush on the cheeks. Nate made it a point not to stare at it.

"Not gonna say anything?" Piper said, taking another couple steps forward, rolling the ammunition between her fingers. "You know, I must have cooled these down a lot when I stopped them. They're not quite as hot as I was expecting."

"I'm going to tell you one more time." The stranger clenched his fists, a fire in his eyes. "You have no idea who you're messing with."  


Nick, who had just recently nearly had his head blown off, was a bit dumbstruck at the situation as he entered the truck stop behind Piper. "Look, we're not here for a fight! We got off on the wrong foot here, we just wanna talk."

"This guy's a Stand user, Nick. No use beating around the bush." Piper said cooly, her eyes fixed on the stranger. "And I can prove it."  


"Prove it?" Nick asked as Piper lit up a cigarette, taking a short drag of it before exhaling.

"I don't know what a 'Stand user' is." The survivor said, "But if you don't leave my home right now, you're-"

"See, Stand users have a small vein on the tip of their nose." She said, tapping her nose as she stated this. "And when they smell cigarette smoke, it pops out."

Nick gave her a confused look as well as the stranger, the two of them fixed on her. "Wait, Piper," Nick said, "Are you serious? They've all got a vein like that?"

"Nope," Piper said, a grin creeping across her face as she tapped some ash off the end of her cigarette. "But it looks like we've found the idiot."

Nick stammered at the realization as he looked over at the man, who had put his hand over his nose upon hearing what Piper said. He growled as he realized just how he had been fooled.

"You don't gotta oggle my Demon, Devil, Doll for me to realize that you can see it. That's because you're a Stand user, just like me!" She pointed at him dramatically, a menacing air filling the room.

The mysterious man stayed silent for some seconds before conceding with a hum. "So that's why you came." He said. Piper saw a yellow aura start to glow from him, but no Stand seemed to emerge.

Piper suddenly winced and screamed, blood splattering onto the floor from her. Nick jumped back, startled at the sudden development. "Piper!" He called for her, going to approach her, "What happened?!"

Piper extended an arm toward her synth companion, signaling for him to stop as she hunched over, hiding her hand from him. "Stay back! Whatever you do, don't come close to me!" Nick looked upon her hand, which now had eight small, sharp needles sticking out from it. If he was physically able to, he'd be sweating a great deal by now as he backed up to the door of the truck stop where they entered. "B-Bastard...!" Piper said as she pulled one of the very many thorns from her hand. "You turned the shotgun pellets into needles?!"

The enemy Stand user started walking toward her, his hands in his coat pockets and the aura glowing brightly around him. "That's the ability of my Wanderer. And you're going to feel a whole lot more of it if you don't leave. Now."

Piper growled in annoyance, the ooze from her D3 surrounding her hand and starting to pull out the needles. "You did it now..." She said. "Now... Now I'm pissed off!" The needles were pulled from her hand, falling to the floor as her Stand rushed toward Nate, going to stretch its arms to strike him rapidly as it cried out, "Dorararararararara, DORA!"

As Piper started this flurry, she'd get a look at his Stand when it came out to defend her opponent. It was blue with yellow trimming and resembled another muscular man. The elbows and knees each had three short stubs on them, as well as the backs of the hands. It had big black eyes each about the size of a saucer, and one large golden curl jutted forward from the top of its head. As it came out, it started punching against Piper's D3 with its own cry. "Oraoraoraoraoraora!" The shockwave of each hit blasted the two users with gusts of wind, which made their coat tails bellow dramatically.

When the final, much stronger hit came from Piper's Stand, the enemy's Stand dodged to the side past it. The Wanderer wound up briefly before it sent another punch at Piper, who only barely had time to cover her chest with D3's protective slime before being sent flying back by the force of the hit as a booming "ORA!" sounded from the enemy Stand, the impact of the hit sounding like a cannon going off.

"S-So strong!" She remarked, picking herself up from the floor with a cough. "Geez, don't you know how to hold back?"

Nick stepped between the two feuding Stand users, holding his arms out. "Hold on! I already said we're not here to kill you, and we're sorry for intruding! I apologize on Piper's behalf for attacking you, let's just settle down and talk things out, okay?"

If Nick ever felt the urge to breathe, right then he'd be strangled by the sheer tension in the air. He kept himself firm on the ground, not wanting to seem too scared right now. "Look," The synth continued, "I'm not a Stand user like you or Piper here, so if you wanted to punch my head off or something, there's not a whole lot I could do about it, really. But if you want to know about Kellog, the man who-" He stopped himself, not wanting to hit that button again, "...The man you're looking for. Then you'll have to trust us, alright? We want the same thing here."

The bearded survivor took a deep breath, the golden aura fading from around him. He slacked his shoulders, taking his hands out of his coat pockets and crossing his arms. "Looks like you have my attention." The man said, prompting some equivalent to an exhale to leave Nick as the pressure was alleviated. "Tell me everything about Kellog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Stand User: Piper  
> Stand Name: Demon, Devil, Doll  
> Power - C  
> Speed - B  
> Range - A  
> Durability - B  
> Precision - C  
> Potential - D


	2. Chapter 2

Nate slammed his bleeding hand against the door of the still closed cryo chamber he was trapped in. He screamed for his wife, who layed lifeless in the pod across from him, a golden arrow portruding from her chest. The bald man who had killed her and now taken his son sighed, ignoring Nate's pained screams.

"It looks like she just wasn't strong enough." He pulled the arrow from her chest, and wiped the blood from it on a hand towel. He looked Nate's way, his gaze cold and emotionless. "At least we still have the backup. Open it."

The woman in the hazmat suit nodded, cradling the baby Shaun in her arms. The door to Nate's pod opened, and the very instant there was enough space for him to exit, he went to charge at that man. But his muscles simply wouldn't allow him, still mostly stiff and frozen from his recent deep freeze. The new widower collapsed to the floor as his swing missed the murderer by a wide margin, letting out an agonized sob. "Nora...!" He screamed, only to be met by a lifeless silence and a boot to his ribs.

Nate was forced onto his back by a firm kick, his leaky eyes settling upon the killer with a gaze of ritcheous anger. "I hope you realize," The man said in a low, gravelly voice that sounded like sandpaper across Nate's ears, "This was never personal. It'll be over soon."

The arrow that had just slain Nate's beloved seemed to hover over the scarred killer's shoulder, aimed straight at his chest. Nate went to get up again to go after him, but before he could fully register what was happening, the arrow shot off with a bang, striking him in the center of his torso. With one last whimper, he fell over, feeling himself losing blood and dying rapidly. The man looked over his dying body, his expression sullen, yet uncaring. For several seconds, Nate felt the warmth leave his body, his vision blackening before the arrow was suddenly pulled from his chest.

Nate breathed, but only just barely. He looked up at the man, his vision so faded he could only make out vague blobs. The man squatted down, something silver in his hand. "Congratulations." He said, going to reach out to Nate. "You passed." Nate saw a needle in the man's hands, and before he could even do anything, he passed out on the floor.

When Nate awoke, he heard some sort of alarm. His cryo pod was opening, and he was inside? He weakly climbed from his fridge, falling to the floor. Once he felt he had some strength back, he looked down at his body. There was no wound of any sort! It must have been a dream! Delighted, he looked up at Nora's pod, expecting her and all the others to emerge any time now. But they did not. He clambered to his feet, horrified at the sight of his deceased wife through the small window of the pod. He screamed for her, the echo in the Vault the only one to answer him.

/-/

Piper winced as she wrapped the bandages around her bloody hand, grumbling to herself. 'It was that asshole who started it.' she complained to herself, 'Bastard. What kind of Stand is that, anyway? It was way too fast...!'

"Hm..." Nick hummed, Nate having just finished his story to the detective. "A golden arrow? Goes without saying, but that's a far cry from the ordinary. Does fit his recent M.O., though. Apparently, a whole lot of other folk have reported getting shot by an arrow just like the one you described, and it was all him too."

"Then there's even more like me..." Nate looked down at his hands, sighing. "That's no good."

Piper grinned, walking over to Nick and Nate. "Then it looks like we have the same goal. See, as it so happens, this Kellog guy is tied to The Institute. Commonwealth's Boogeyman, and the biggest mystery I and Nick have been trying to crack."

"I don't give a damn about any Institute," Nate said, coldly, turning Piper's grin into a look of annoyance. "Kellog killed my wife and stole my son. The only thing that matters to me is finding him and tearing him limb from limb, one tiny piece at a time!"

"Then it's a good thing we came, isn't it?" Piper remarked. "Because since we're on the same page, maybe we can be useful to each other."

Nate ignored her, turning to Nick. "But how did you even know about me, or my connection to Kellog? I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to stay alone. How did you find me?"

"Your friend Preston was more than happy to fill us in on what all he knew about you. According to his testimony, you stuck around with the Minutemen for a few months after emerging from your deep freeze. You didn't know Kellog's name, just described him a little, but once he told us what you told him, we just had to go through the trouble of picking up the pieces."

"And after that, it was only a matter of finding you," Piper added. "Never would have guessed you'd have stayed so close to Sanctuary."

"Hm." Nate hummed, "What is there to talk about, then? You know about Kellog and his link with the Institute so why not just go after him yourselves?"

Nick shrugged, "We wouldn't be here if we could. We have the best tracker in the whole Commonwealth, but no leads on his hideout. Kellog comes in, hits someone with the Arrow, and leaves without a single trace, like a ghost. If we had just one clue, any clue at all, we could probably find him, hell even his old place in Diamond City is a dead end. We figured that since you have a vendetta, maybe you could help us out, at least provide some muscle."

"And you think I'd go with you? As much as I'd love to put Kellog in the ground, I have no reason to go with either of you. Besides, I gave up looking for him months ago. He's a ghost, just like you said. It's pointless."

Nick frowned, crossing his arms with a sigh. Piper clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "So that's it then?" She said, glaring Nate's way. "You don't think it's worth trying, even after all the shit Kellog put you through?"

"Watch it," Nate said, glaring right back. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do, actually." Piper retorted. "Everybody I know has lost somebody in their life, and at least five of them had someone up and go missing out of the blue. And out of all those people, not one of them even wants to try and find them, because they're all too scared of the Institute."

"And?"

"And that's a shitty attitude to have if you ask me." Piper spat on the dirty, greasy floor of the Red Rocket's garage, wiping it away with the sole of her boot with a short kick. She turned her back to Nick and Nate, clenching her fists. "I have a little sister, Nat. She's the only family I have these days, you know. She's probably the only reason I'm still in the journalism business, hell, if it weren't for her cute little smile nobody would probably even buy the papers. And if anything happened to her? If she went missing, or worse?"

She turned back to face them, her jaw straight as she pointed outside, "I'd rip and tear my way through this whole damned Commonwealth to destroy whoever's responsible! I'd make it my life's mission, and use every scrap of strength I have to wipe them off the face of this ruined world! That's my promise to her that I make every night before I sleep, and every morning before get out of bed!"

Nate and Nick watched her intently as she said all this, the reporter stomping toward Nate. She put her finger in his face, her eyes red with fury. "So don't go telling me it's not worth it to even try and find him! I hate guys like Kellog or McDonough who act all high and mighty over other people, but guys like you who don't even want to do anything about it piss me off even more!"

When she was finally done, nobody spoke for what felt like forever. Nate looked down, arms crossed with a hum. "Hm... Well." He looked back up at her, nodding. "When you put it that way, I can't exactly argue, can I?"

Nick gave Nate a bewildered look. "So you're in?"

"What did I just say, tin man?" Nate said, annoyed. "I'm with you already so don't go pushing it."

Piper exhaled, stepping back to allow Nate enough room so he can stand back up out of the rusty, red chair. She smiled, giving a thumbs-up. "Then it looks like we've got a posse!"

/-/

MacCready tapped the ash from his cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke. He watched the Red Rocket from the trees, leaning against a nearly rotted trunk. "Right in there, eh...?" He sighed, crushing his spent cigarette in his gloved hand. "Nowhere left to run, you son of a bitch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Stand User: Nate  
> Stand Name: The Wanderer  
> Power - A  
> Speed - A  
> Range - D  
> Durability - B  
> Precision - B  
> Potential - C


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was at the front of the trio as they started making their way through Lexington, her eyes peeled for any more Ghouls. Nate took note of the multiple Ghoul corpses, Nick and Piper having had to fight their way through them previously. "I took care of getting Kellog's house key yesterday," Nick explained. "So that won't be an issue. Your Stand can apparently reshape matter if those shotgun pellets told me anything, so maybe we could use it to scope the place out more effectively. Piper's D3 is too thick to get through the narrow cracks in the walls, and nothing was in the floorboards."

"No secret entrances, hidden doors?" Nate questioned, also keeping an eye out for hostiles.

Nick shook his head, "Turned every piece of furniture upside-down, but no luck. Not a switch or a button anywhere."

"And if the house turns out to be a bust, do we have any other leads?"

"Besides the others that he hit with the arrow," Nick shrugged, "Nothing. And even then, I'm not sure they'd know anything either."

Piper suddenly stopped, her eyes scanning the area. Nick and Nate stopped behind her, suddenly hyper-aware of their surroundings. None of them said anything, simply focusing on sight and hearing to detect a possible enemy.

Nate's eyes shot to an old Slocum's Joe, which has been long abandoned. He saw what might be a shadow or an enemy Stand, reflexively calling upon his The Wanderer as he heard the sound of scraping metal. His Stand raised its arms to guard against an attack, only to be completely ignored as Nate's shoulder and chest suddenly gushed blood. He grunted, falling on one knee.

"Nate!" Piper exclaimed, "Where did that come from?!"

"Slocum's!" Nate answered, forming waist-high cover out of the asphalt with The Wanderer and pressing his back to it, keeping his head down, the Synth companion following suit.

"D3!" Piper shouted, and her Stand sprang forth toward the coffee shop. Demon, Devil, Doll had the superior range of all the stands, able to travel 50 meters away from Piper. It crashed through the window, prepared to attack the enemy Stand but finding no target inside. The door to the kitchen rocked slightly, indicating to Piper where the Stand user ran to. "I'm on him!" She announced, starting to run forward.

Piper suddenly collapsed, gasping as she fell forward on her face. Her shin was suddenly sliced deeply, spilling her blood all over the pavement after a similar metal scrape rang out. "W-What the hell?!"

"Piper!" Nick called out, drawing his pipe revolver. He peeked out from his and Nate's makeshift barricade, seeing absolutely nothing. "Damn!" He grunted, feeling absolutely useless. Even if he saw the user, the Stand would be completely invisible to him, as he didn't have a Stand himself. He ducked down as he heard an identical scrape to the last two, but felt the top of his head still get cut, his fedora split clean in half and falling off of his head.

"Come out, damn you!" Nate called out. As he clutched his wound, he kept an eye out for the enemy Stand. He could only gather currently that the same scraping noise could be heard every single time it attacked, and perhaps that could help him prepare.

The trio heard footsteps behind them, and when they turned, they saw a strange new person. He wore a brown coat and hat, his pants holding a set of binoculars around his belt and two ammo belts around his left thigh. His goatee framed his neutral expression as he pointed behind himself with his thumb, presenting three nooses which dangled from a street lamp.

"Good meetin' you three." He said, his eyes set upon them all. "Let's skip the chit-chat and get straight to the point."

Nate formed a spear out of the cement, The Wanderer breaking it off the floor to throw it at him with tremendous force with a booming "ORA!"

The man's Stand revealed itself to them, springing forth from his chest. It was mostly black, taking shape almost like a wide-shouldered store mannequin with two long pink antennae coming from the sides of its head. Its eyes resembled the inside of a gun barrel, with the bullet-guiding swirl inside. The Stand's left hand was not a hand at all, but a blade with a light blue edge and resembling a standard army knife. The asphalt javelin flew towards the enemy user, the Stand raising its blade up and swinging it around with deft precision, dicing apart the projectile with a quick scrape like the last ones sounding out with every swipe.

The now tiny bits of the makeshift weapon bounced harmlessly off the surface of the Stand. The enemy Stand user crossed his arms, finishing his statement. "I'm gonna hang you three from this post."

Nick decided upon the diplomatic approach like before, slowly getting up with his hands raised. "We don't want any trouble! We're just passing through, and we're gonna be gone in no time."

"I don't think you understand me right." The man said, eyeing the synth down with a harsh glare. "I already said I have no intention of letting you three pass through alive. The next time you talk, Train Train is going to cut you to damn ribbons, so spare me the chatter!"

Nate stood up, clutching his chest tightly with his hand as he stared down their new opponent. "I don't know what your beef is with us, stranger." The Wanderer showed itself, its fists raised behind Nate, "But if it's a fight you want, you chose the wrong guys to screw with."

Wanderer suddenly dashed toward him, throwing out an earth-shattering right hook at the enemy Stand, Train Train. It dodged out of the way of Wanderer's lightning fast punch, swinging its blade in an upward arc at the high-speed Stand with a metal shriek. Wanderer dodged to the side, the building behind it getting a deep gash from about 20 meters away.

Nate gathered that every time Train Train swung its blade, an invisible, slicing projectile was shot forward in that direction. Whether it was all that accurate, though, was a matter of assumption, seeing as the man didn't open the fight using Train Train to lay a fatal blow on Nate or Piper when they were caught completely off guard.

"Well, would you look at that?" The man chuckled, "Your Stand is just as fast as mine! Maybe this won't be the one-way slaughter I thought it would be." The man removed his hat, bowing with a cocky gesture. "Name's MacCready, by the way. Though, I doubt you'll remember my name much longer, seeing as I'm going to kill all of you."

"I'll try to remember what you even look like," Nate shot back, "After I beat you to a pulp!"

Train Train suddenly found itself in a box, quite literally. The Wanderer used the pavement underneath the two to form four walls which shot up all around Train Train, even including a ceiling. It left only one opening between the two Stands so that Wanderer could launch a fierce flurry of attacks, its signature "ORAORAORAORAORA!" 

"Tch tch." MacCready smirked, "Is this amateur hour or somethin'?"

Nate was about to retort when he saw that Train Train had somehow escaped the box. It seemed to have passed through the rear wall, completely evading the furious attack as Wanderer tore apart the freshly made box into crumbled asphalt.

"You thought that that cutting attack was the only trick up my sleeve?!" MacCready taunted, his stand rushing at Nate's Wanderer. The matter reshaping Stand ducked underneath a horizontal cut, going to retaliate with a heavy uppercut. Train Train dipped past the attack, swinging its blade upward at Wanderer's back. The attack connected, Nate's own back getting sliced deep and causing him to collapse.

"Nate!" Nick and Piper shouted simultaneously, stunned at the sudden turn in the battle. Nate slowly picked himself back up, gasping after that last brutal strike. Blood spilled from his mouth, staining him and his clothes further.

"You see how outclassed you are now, right?" MacCready stepped forward, hands in his pocket. "It doesn't matter how fast you are if you don't know how to use that speed to your advantage. You swing like some preschool kid fighting a bully over some trading cards, you have no chance of out-maneuvering Train Train."

Piper growled, "At this point, I don't even care what your beef is with us."

Nick looked at Piper in astonishment. Her leg, which Train Train had previously sliced deeply into, providing a wound that should make it incredibly hard to walk, now appeared to have no cut in it at all! Was this the power Stand users had? He couldn't see Stands, but he could see clear as day that no wound ailed Piper anymore! Piper continued her statement cooly, rolling her shoulders in anticipation "All I need to know is that you're in our way."

"And now the lady steps in," MacCready remarked. "Well, I guess it'd be worth seeing what tricks you have up your sleeve. But I'm warning you, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Piper smirked, D3 emerging from over her shoulder as she approached her opponent. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Stand User: MacCready  
> Stand Name: Train Train  
> Power - B  
> Speed - A  
> Range - D  
> Durability - B  
> Precision - C  
> Potential - D


End file.
